


Two For Tea

by legendarylezbian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/pseuds/legendarylezbian
Summary: Tea at Yasmin's has become a weekly tradition. Najia tries to figure out just what is going on between her daughter and the Doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

Tea at Yaz's had become a weekly thing that the Doctor looked forward to. No matter what hazardous escapades team Tardis had experienced, the domestic and mundane bliss of having tea with Yaz's family was one of the reasons the Doctor had made sure to keep all of them alive. 

This life is new and unfamiliar. Exhilarating and breath-taking with every possibility open to her, and it's so overwhelming. What if she makes the wrong choice?

What if she already had? By getting so attached so quickly to humans whose lifespans were ephemeral compared to hers?

"So, Doctor, how was your week?" Najia's question brings her back to this present moment, this lifetime.

"It was uneventful," Yasmin says quickly, giving the Doctor a warning glance before pouring herself some more tea.

The Doctor nods, and points to Yasmin. "Yes, er...what she said."

Najia looks between the two of them, and the Doctor suddenly wishes that Ryan and Graham hadn't decided to stop off at their flat before joining them. The silence stretches on, making her feel like she's being interrogated, even though Najia isn't saying anything. 

The Doctor decides that eye contact (with someone other than Yaz) is something she's not very fond of and stares down at her teacup, studying the green pattern near the top. Maybe she should get a teacup set for the Tardis, even though they'll probably break before she'll get a chance to use them. She wants to decorate the Tardis a little more, make it a little homier. 

She'd heard Yasmin complaining about how they don't have a washing machine on board, and the Doctor's 60th-century insta-cleaner hadn't impressed her much. 

"It doesn't smell like anything," Yasmin had said, sniffing her shirt. "I like it when my clothes smell like fresh detergent. I guess I'll just do laundry at mine."

That hadn't sat well with the Doctor. She wants Yasmin to feel at home in the Tardis. 

Najia clears her throat. "So, in your uneventful week...what exactly have you two been doing...together?"

The Doctor hears Yasmin groan and takes a sip of tea so she doesn't have to speak. 

"Mum, not this again. The Doctor and I are friends. She just...needs me to help house sit. For when she...goes on trips."

"Oh? And where do you live, Doctor? Maybe I could stop by, help keep the place in order." Najia's lips purse up in a smirk as she meets the Doctor's gaze.

"I travel, a lot, as Yaz mentioned...but my--er-- the house is in...Liverpool?" She looks over at Yasmin, who gives her a slight nod. "Yes. Liverpool. But...I don't entertain guests much. Oh, the busy life of someone who is captivated by wanderlust," she rambles, gesturing with her left hand for some reason. 

She's now able to tell the difference between social awkwardness and nerves. So this conversation is a learning opportunity at the very least. 

 

\----

 

When Ryan and Graham finally show up, Yasmin feels herself relax. She's spent the last hour giving the Doctor apologetic glances and trying to answer all of her mother's probing questions. She leans back in her chair as Ryan takes up her mum's attention. While she's sometimes thought that it would be nice if it was just her and the Doctor, having Ryan and Graham there is definitely keeping her stress levels down. 

Let her mum think that there's something between her and Ryan. It's safer than having her dissect the Doctor's life. 

It's not until Ryan sits down across from her that she realizes she's sitting closer to the Doctor than before. She flicks her gaze towards her, hoping that her nerves have subsided. 

It was the Doctor's idea to do this, after all. She gets along so well with her family, likes them even. Yasmin knows now not to take her family for granted; she's so lucky to be loved and to not be from a broken home. So many people across all the universes can't say the same, but...why does it feel so intimate like there's so much weighing on this moment?

She's still staring at the Doctor. Yasmin clears her throat and looks away, but not before her mother catches her gaze and narrows her eyes the slightest bit.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor gives team Tardis the next week off so she can spruce up the Tardis a bit. She buys four matching towel sets for the bathroom and, against her better judgment, a few tea sets, and a new tea kettle.

She spends hours looking for a clothes washer and dryer set. Only, when she tries to bring them back to the Tardis, she can't fit them in the door, so it takes even more time for her to disassemble them and reassemble them once she's safely inside. 

All of this is done to the soundtrack of Tibetan throat singing, which the Doctor quite enjoys. Imagining Yaz's satisfaction at all of her hard work is more than enough reward. She just hopes all the things she bought can withstand a time jump. 

It's no matter. She likes to fix things. She has all the time in the world. 

 

\----

 

There has to be a reason why the first thing Yasmin thinks of when she is given a week off is that the Doctor has to be keeping some kind of secret from her. She doesn't think of herself as someone who has trust issues, but she's been suspicious of her mum's knowing looks whenever she mentions the Doctor. Not that she can talk to anyone else about that. Her mum is resourceful; she knows how to charm people, so no one else on team Tardis, especially the Doctor, is going to believe that she has ulterior motives.

Yasmin doesn't want to take the week off, but the Doctor insisted, something about giving the Tardis a break.

"When you get back, I'm sure she'll be like new," the Doctor had said. "Hopefully make you feel more at home." 

Which is so sweet, truly, but Yasmin hasn't really had time to be homesick. The Doctor isn't giving her much of a chance to, what with insisting that they have tea at hers every week.

She's lounging on the couch while her dad is cooking dinner, the clock ticking on the wall above her. Yasmin closes her eyes. She loathes having so much time to herself while wishing that the week could just fly by. It's only been three days since she saw the Doctor, and it's not like Graham and Ryan are on a different planet. She shouldn't feel this lonely.

The story that finally seemed to satisfy her mother was that the Doctor was actually an eccentric private investigator who had hired Yasmin, Graham, and Ryan to work for her practice. It didn't make sense, Yasmin considered, if all she did for the Doctor was house-sit. Why would she leave the police force for a job so banal?

She runs this story by Graham and Ryan, of course. She knows they have to all be consistent in their explanations of their collective absence, otherwise, her mother will figure it out. This meticulously crafted lie will probably only hold up for a few weeks anyway since the Doctor tends to blurt out things that don't sound like they should be true, but Yasmin is sure they are.

She hears a thump from down the hall and immediately unfurls herself from the couch. Sonya and her mum are both out. Her dad is still busy in the kitchen. Yasmin makes her way towards the hallway, her body tensing up as she tentatively brings her fists in front of her. 

Yasmin knew going into this arrangement with the Doctor that it would be dangerous. No more so than being a cop, but if there's an alien in her bedroom, what are the chances it's a friendly one? What if it's another giant spider?

She takes a breath and slowly turns the knob to her bedroom. Nothing. 

She turns and eyes the bathroom door, which is slightly ajar. 

Hearing the unmistakable whirring of the Tardis, Yasmin practically sprints into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She yanks open the shower curtain, her mouth quirking into a smile at the sight of the blue police box.

A second later, the Doctor comes tumbling out of the Tardis, her hair a mess and her jacket gone. 

In fact, one of the first things Yasmin notices is her distinct _lack _of clothing. She still has her suspenders on, and technically, she's fully clothed. But her t-shirt and long sleeve undershirt are gone, replaced by a sheer white tank top.__

__Yasmin almost bumps into the sink, then feels her cheeks slowly overheat._ _

__"Doctor," she says, breathless. "What are you doing here? Not that I--I mean, I thought you gave us the week off."_ _

__"I did, yes," the Doctor confirms. She steps out of the shower, brushing her hair back. "I--needed time to buy some amenities for the Tardis. I wanted to surprise you."_ _

__"You succeeded." Yasmin tries to chuckle, but it just sounds strange. "But I hope you didn't do this on my account. I didn't decide to travel with you because I wanted to be spoiled. I just like being with you...on adventures."_ _

__"I'm flattered. But I think you deserve to be spoiled, Yasmin Khan. It turns out I'm not great with time management, which is ironic. I think the Tardis is ready if you wanted to--"_ _

__"Yes," Yasmin says without another thought. She brushes past the Doctor, telling herself that the excitement she feels is purely because she's been out of her mind with boredom._ _

__

__\----_ _

__

__"I don't even like tea," Ryan says, opening the cupboard and finding twelve different tea sets, all in bright, cheery colors with creative designs. Designs he's sure aren't from this century. Did the Doctor just spend three days making teapots? Where on earth did she find a pottery wheel?_ _

__Stupid question._ _

__"Well, the Doctor does, and so do I," Yasmin says, a little indignant. "What exactly are you saying? Are you calling me a teacher's pet, because that's just not true."_ _

__Ryan backs up, raising both hands. "No. If anything, she's _your _pet."___ _

____Yasmin sputters for a few moments, then storms away._ _ _ _

____Ryan watches her leave, then shuts the cupboard with a smirk. This is just too much fun._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about the singular experience of having a crush on someone but not knowing it just yet. It's exhilarating, like you're teetering off a cliff and aren't sure why you feel all these things, just that they're impossible to ignore. That's where these two suckers are.


End file.
